


The Twins Get The Flu (And They Manage to Get Everyone Else Sick)

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 4 1/2 year time skip after the war ended, Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka is 21, Ahsoka rejoins the Jedi order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Domestic Fluff, Except for Sidious, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi can’t get a break, Order 66 doesn’t happen, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala can’t get a break, Prequel Era, Sick Ahsoka Tano, Sick Captain Rex, Sick Commander Cody, Sick Skywalker Twins, Sickfic, So Rex and Cody are 27, So the twin are 4 and 1/2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin killed him, perfect au, the clones age normally once they hit 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: Little Luke and Leia are almost 5 but they bring home the flu. They manage to get the Aunt Ahsoka, Uncle Rex, and Uncle Cody sick. Under Kix’s orders, they all have to stay in the Skywalker’s apartment until everyone is better. How will Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan cope with a house full of sick people? Who knows! Not them. Chaos, fluff, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading! Also this is based off of the few times I’ve had the flu so hopefully it is accurate!  
>  Follow my tumblr @TheGreatMilkshakeDetective for more Star Wars content!

It was Cody and Rex’s turn to pick up the twins from their daily Jedi lesson. They were picking them up then meeting everyone at the Skywalker’s for family dinner. Cody picked up Leia who immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Rex was carrying Luke who had buried his face in his shoulder. 

The twins were sick.

Big time.

Luke leaned back in Rex’s arms and sneezed directly into his face. Rex’s brows furrowed in disgust and he did his best to wipe off any germs while still comforting the poor child. “It’s alright buddy, almost got you home. Just try to remember to cover your sneezes and coughs?” Luke nodded slightly and collapsed back into his Uncle’s arms.

Leia was wiping snot with the back of her hard. She also was tracing Cody’s scar. Cody would have preferred not having his face touched with the same had she was using as a tissue but her heavy eyelids and pitiful expression meant he couldn’t say no to her. He really couldn’t say no to her when she was healthy, but that was besides the point.

They finally reached the Skywalker’s appartement but it was too late, both brothers were undoubtedly contaminated. They set the twins down and Ahsoka made her way over and kissed Rex on the lips. Her, Obi-Wan, and Anakin had just gotten back from a Jedi meeting.

“Uhhh ‘Soka I wish you hadn’t had done that!”

Ahsoka’s eyes flashed with worry, Rex’s statement was vague and could have a myriad of meanings. “Rex, what’s wrong?” Her voice sounded panicked.

“Well, the twins seem to be sick and Luke sneezed into my face. So by kissing me you’ve contaminated yourself.”

“Don’t scare me like that!” She slapped Rex’s arm gently. “I thought you were gonna leave me or something!” 

“Oh! No! I love you but you’re gonna get sick now, Cyar’ika.”

Padmé and Anakin were examining the twins to determine just how sick they were. Anakin carried Leia to her room. “Well, Princess, what hurts?”

“Everything!” Leia might have been acting a tad dramatic, she is Anakin’s daughter after all. She and her brother had both reported feeling achy and tired. 

Padmé had tucked Luke into bed as he complained of being cold even though he was sweating. “Hey, Ani can you get the thermometer please?”

“‘Course, love.”

Anakin grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom and took Leia’s temp. 38.5 degrees Celsius. He took Luke’s temp. 38.2 degrees Celsius. “Well, looks like both of them have fevers. What do you think it is, Padmé?”

“I think they might have the flu. How about we call Kix just to make sure.”

Anakin nodded and commed Kix.

After tucking the two in bed and giving them some water, they left the room to tell the others. 

“Well I guess dinner is off. Both twins have fevers and Padmé thinks it’s the flu. Kix said he’ll make his way up here to test them.” 

-

“Well, they both have the flu. Sorry kiddos.” Kix ruffled Luke’s hair and he was too sick to protest it. He made his way over to the other adults in the room. “There’s not much you can do. Just keep them comfortable and manage their symptoms. Have them drink lots of fluids. If they have a fever of over 39 degrees and you can’t get it down, comm me.”

Kix has his own medical practice on Corosaunt. He still worked as a Republic employee but had left the army. He treated the general public but the majority of his patients were former members of the GAR. He didn’t normally do house calls, but his brothers and his former general were always the acception. 

Padmé nodded and Anakin’s face fell. He can’t stand to see his kids sick. No one can, to be honest, but they know there is no cure for the flu. “Anything else?”

“You said Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka were directly exposed, correct?”

“Yes.” Anakin glanced towards his former Padawan and the two brothers with worry.

“Well, they will probably show symptoms in about two days. You should keep them here with you guys, if possible. To prevent the spread.”

“Whelp, I guess we’re having a slumber party at the Skywalker’s!” Anakin knew this wasn’t going to be fun. But they had two guest rooms and it would provide him with plenty of blackmail on the others. “Padmé, I’ll go tell the others. Oh, and thank you Kix.”

“No problem, Anakin. I’ll show myself out.” Anakin nodded in thanks and went to tell the others as Padmé moved to comfort the twins. For Kix, addressing Anakin by his first name still felt foreign but he was slowly getting used to it. It had taken a full year to break the habit of calling him general and he still slips up sometimes and calls him sir.

-

“Hey guys. So, the twins definitely have the flu and you guys are sleeping over for the time being.”

Cody lifted his head off of Obi-Wan shoulders and stood up from the couch. “We are doing _what_ now?”

“Well, since you, Rex, and Ahsoka have been exposed you are quarantined here with us so we don’t get anyone else sick. “

Rex was on the opposite couch stretched out with Ahsoka sitting in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. “But, Sir, we feel fine? I’m sure we’re not even sick.” 

“Sorry, Rexy, Kix’s orders. Plus he said it could take a few days for you to feel sick.”

“Great.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes and tucked her self back into Rex’s chest. “Can we at least eat now? ‘Cause Padmé’s cooking smells delicious and we shouldn’t let it go to waste!”

“Alright Snips, once Padmé and I are done tending to the twins, we’ll eat.”

-

After dinner, Fives dropped off clothes and other necessities from Rex and Ahsoka’s appartement. He still had the spare key from the time he got kicked out of Torrent House for trying to cut Tup’s hair. Echo brought items from Obi-Wan and Cody’s apartment, so they all had clothes and tooth brushes. Anakin showed Obi-Wan and Cody to their room. It was the larger guest bed room that was normally reserved for Padmé’s parents. Rex and Ahsoka got what is normally Padmé’s sister’s room. 

Everyone rested in their rooms as the twins slept. 

-

Two days went by filled with achy, miserable children and everyone else trying to pitch in. Their normal shenanigans had to be toned down a bit as every loud sound hurt the twins’ ears. Poor Luke started crying when Anakin turned on the bedroom light because it hurt his eyes. The toddlers, who were normally filed with energy, barely moved.

At one point, Luke had a fever of 39.8 and they knew they had to get it down. So, Padmé did what her mother made her do when ever she was really sick. 

She made him take a freezing cold bath. 

It took her, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to get Luke into the bathtub. Anakin held his upper half while Obi-Wan carried his legs. He was kicking and screaming as soon as Padmé told him what was about to happen. It broke her heart but it had to be done. The men lowered him into the water and he gave up fighting. Tears streamed down his face as his mother smoothed down his hair.

“Hey Padmé, what are we going to do it Rex or Cody or Ahsoka’s fevers gets too high?” Ah, Anakin, always asking the questions no one wanted to even think about. “Obi-Wan would obviously handle Cody but shouldn’t he also take care of Rex? ‘Cause, well, you’ve already seen all _that_ and they are genetically the same.” Obi-Wan turned a bright crimson. He had never considered there was more “similarities” between his boyfriend and his friend then their face and voice.

“Anakin, I don’t want to even _think_ about that. There are some question that would be answered that should _never_ be answered.”

“I’m just saying! I’m not bathing Rex and Padmé couldn’t any way.”

“Boys, let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, Luke I think you can get out now.” Padmé lifted the crying child out of the water and wrapped a towel tightly around him. She hugged him tightly while Anakin took his temperature.

“38.1 good job, buddy!” He kissed his son on the head and picked him up. He carried him to his room to change him and tuck him back into bed.

Obi-Wan helped Padmé clean up the bathroom. “Well, I’m glad that’s over. Hopefully we never have to do that again.”

“Agreed.” 

-

On the third day, Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka woke up sick. Obi-Wan walked back into his shared bedroom after getting his morning cup of caf to find Cody with all the blankets on the floor and his eyes glazed over. “My love, what’s wrong? What can I do to help!” His voice was rushed and filled with concern. 

Cody groaned in response. Too sore and tired to do anything. Obi noticed he was shivering and wrapped him in blankets. He grabbed the glass of water and gently pressed it to his lips. “C’mon, my love. You gotta drink some water. It’ll help you feel better.” Cody shook his head and kept his lips sealed shut. “Please, Cody. Drink the full glass for me and then we can cuddle until you fall asleep.” Damn, Obi-Wan put up a good bargain. Even though it hurt to drink, Cody couldn’t refuse his puppy eyes and the promise of cuddles. After drinking the entire glass he buried his face in Obi-Wan’s chest. He drifted off to sleep as Obi-Wan rubbed soothing circles on his back.

-

Over in Rex and Ahsoka’s room, things were not going as well. Ahsoka was burning up and tossing and turning. Rex, on the other hand, had all the blankets yet was pale and was shivering. He kept trying to inch towards Ahsoka for warmth.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

“B-but y-you’re w-w-warm, ‘Soka.”

“And I feel like I’m on fire and you’re not helping!” 

Rex pulled out his signature puppy eyes but to no avail. Ahsoka was as sick as he was and had no pity to spare. 

Padmé walked in with two water bottles. “Now, I know you two don’t feel well but you need drink all of this by diner time. And Ahsoka, play nice. Now, what do you want for lunch?” Her mom tone was ever present but it clearly worked as they both started drinking the water. 

Rex took a long sip of water before answering her question. “C-can I have s’m bone broth, p-please?” 

Padmé crossed over to Rex and put her hand on his fore head. “Kriff you’re burning up, but yes I’ll get you bone broth. Ahsoka what do you want.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Ahsoka, you have to eat something.”

“I’m fine!”

“No, you’re not. You have the flu, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka shook her head and got out of bed. “I’m perfectly fine I’ll show you.” She stumbled around the room in an almost drunk like stupor. 

“And what do you think you are doing?”

“Back flips. Am, am I not doing them?” Ahsoka stumbled around the room before sinking to her knees.

“‘Kriff Ahsoka! Anakin! Anakin help Ahsoka is down!”

Anakin sped into the room. He was wearing his favorite fuzzy socks so he slid directly into the wall, banging his head and falling next to the sick Togruta. Padmé facepalmed but luckily Obi-Wan came in and helped Anakin up. The two then used the force to carry Ahsoka to the bed as she had already fallen asleep on the floor.

-

After Ahsoka woke up Padmé managed to force some bone broth into her. Rex had already chugged the entirety of his bowl, nearly choking himself in the process.

Rex was still huddled under the blankets. He had some how convinced himself that he was dying as he had never been this sick before. At one point, he rolled over and managed to fall off the bed. Anakin walked in the room a few minutes later to check on them.

“Sexy Rexy, where are you? C’mon you’re not one to escape like Snips over here.”  
Ahsoka popped her head up from her own blanket cocoon and flipped Anakin off. “Why are you mad at me? I’m right! Now, seriously, where is Rex?” Rex groaned from the floor, alerting Anakin to his position. Anakin shook his head and kneeled down next to the sick man. “You sure have seen better days. Now, can you stand up?”

“I don’t wanna leave the floor! The floor is my friend. If I die, it shall be on this floor.”

Anakin let out a loud sigh. “Buddy, you’re not gonna die. The twins are already starting to feel better so you only gotta hold out for a bit longer.”

“Sir, my body has never been exposed to such illness. I have been compromised!”

Anakin didn’t put up a debate. Instead he grabbed Rex’s arm, wrapped it around his shoulder, and lifted Rex back onto the bed. “There ya go, now drink some water.” Rex grumbled but did as he was told. He was too sick to realize Anakin was using the same tone of voice reserved for his children. “Atta boy! Now, get some rest.”

Anakin moved over to Ahsoka’s side of the bed and as he did she hid herself under the covers. “I’m not sick and you can’t make me do anything because I am perfectly fine.”

“Oh, really? Then stand up and walk towards me.” Ahsoka slowly pushed the blankets off of her and tried to sit up in bed. But the movement made her aching muscles seer with pain. “Uh huh, that’s what I thought.”

Obi-Wan entered the room carrying their medicine. He handed Anakin the medicine cup for Ahsoka and walked over to Rex. Rex grabbed it and took the medicine like a shot without a fuss. Obi-Wan smiled at Rex, took the cup, and walked over to Anakin. 

Anakin slowly approached Ahsoka with the medicine. “Ahsoka, you are going to drink this medicine. That’s an order.”

“I don’t need medicine because I am not sick. Now if you don’t mind, I have a meeting to attend to.”

“Oh really? With who?”

“Admiral Yularen.”

“Why? He retired after the war ended!”

“The war ended?”

“Yes! We won almost five years ago when I found out the chancellor was a Sith Lord and I killed him.”

“THE CHANCELLOR WAS A SITH LORD????”

“Yeah, duh. Keep up.”

Rex popped his head out of the blankets to speak. “Yipeeeee we won the war! Maybe I can get a girlfriend now!”

Obi-Wan looked at the former captain with utter disbelief. “Rex, you have a girlfriend!”

“I do?”

“Yes, it’s Ahsoka!”

Rex looked at Ahsoka then back at Obi-Wan. He then looked again at Ahsoka, then Obi-Wan. He shook his head, “nahhhhhhhhhh.”

Obi-Wan face palmed but let the matter drop. 

Anakin moved to give Ahsoka the medicine. “Yeah I’m gonna pretend that didn’t happen but you two are gonna owe me so many babysitting hours after this.” He brought his hand up to Ahsoka’s mouth so he could essentially feed her the medicine. She bared her teeth at him and hissed. Anakin dropped the medicine and jumped into Obi-Wan’s arms, bridal style. 

Obi-Wan looked down at his former Padawan and shook his head. “We are never talking about this again.” He dropped Anakin on his feet and left the room dramatically as he is the Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all. 

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Cody acts like a child and demands cuddles, Ahsoka goes crazy, and Rex just wants sleep. Throw in the twins for a sprinkle of chaos and you officially have a recipe for disaster. Oh, and Anakin manages to lose a child. How? Your guess is as good as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

That night was quite an interesting one. The twins went to bed earlier than normal as they were still feeling sick so that part was easy. But Cody was more needy than both children. 

Obi-Wan quietly entered his room with some hot bone broth to spoon feed his boyfriend. “Hey, Cody how are you feeling, my dear?”

Cody was on the bed with his head sandwiched between two pillows. His shirt had been discarded during a hot flash and the blankets were only covering his waist down. He didn’t respond to Obi-Wan or even acknowledge that he had said anything at all. Obi-Wan slowly pulled the pillow away from Cody’s face and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Love, you have to eat something, please. Here, let’s sit you up.” Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Cody’s back and pulled him up. He grabbed an extra pillow and put it behind his back. Obi-Wan then takes the spoon and brings it to Cody’s mouth, gently pushing it against his lips. Cody refuses to open his mouth and shakes his head. “C’mon, Love, you have to eat something. What do you want to eat?”

Cody looks up at Obi-Wan with his famous puppy eyes. “Could,” his raspy voice suddenly became quieter, “could I have some ice cream please?”

Obi-Wan smiled at Cody’ pleading face. “Of course, my love. All you had to do was ask.” Obi gave him a kiss on the top of the head before leaving to get the ice cream. He came back with a bowl full of vanilla, Cody’s favorite flavor. 

“Thank you Obi.”

Instead of responding, Obi-Wan smiles and brings the ice cream to Cody’s lips. He eats it slowly. Obi-Wan relaxes in the bed and wraps one arm around Cody’s back, settling the bowl in his lap. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Tired. Everything hurts. Ice cream is helping.”

“Anything else that would help?”

“Cuddles.” Cody said, unabashedly as he ate more of the ice cream Obi-Wan was feeding him. 

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. “That can be arranged. Just you have to promise me to eat all of this and drink some water.” Cody nodded his head excitedly and moved closer into the Jedi’s side. 

After Cody finished the bowl and drank a full glass of water, Obi moved off the bed so he could put the bowl in the sink. Cody retaliated by wrapping his arms around the former general’s waist, effectively holding him in place. “My love, I’m just going to but the bowl in the sink.”

“Don’t leave me!” Cody used his puppy eyes and his pitiful state to his advantage. Obi-Wan sighed and moved back onto the bed. 

“I will never leave you, my love. Now get some rest.” 

Cody nuzzled his head into Obi-Wan’s neck as Obi rubbed soothing circles onto his back. Not long after, both men fell asleep while wrapped in each others arms.

-

Once again, it was a very different situation in Rex and Ahsoka’s room. Ahsoka, still believing that she was not sick, stole the bottle of cold and flu medicine from Anakin and chugged it. 

No big deal, right?

Wrong.

It was the non-drowsy kind and she drank half the bottle.

Ahsoka was practically bouncing off the walls. It was worse then the time Rex accidentally gave the twins caf instead of hot chocolate. Anakin and Padmé tried desperately to get her to calm down but all efforts proved frivolous. 

Poor Rex was just trying to sleep when Ahsoka started jumping on the bed, babbling incoherent thoughts. You see, the medicine made her not only hyper, it made her suspicious of everything. 

For example, she managed to convince herself the slight rattle of the AC heard through the air vent was separatist droids spying on her. 

“It’s seppies I swear! I can sense the droids through my echolocation!”

“Ahsoka, get down now or so help me Force, I will strap you to that bed.”

“I’m not crazy, Anakin! There are separatists in that vent and they’re trying to kill me! Why are you not more concerned? Maybe you are the sick one and it’s clouding your senses!”

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a horrible headache building. “Ahsoka, their are no separatists. We won the war. The separatists rejoined the Republic, remember?”

“That’s what they want you to think.” Ahsoka used the force to summon one of her lightsabers that were resting on the bed side table. She held it up to the vent in order to protect herself from the ‘separatist droids.’ The Togruta also managed to startle her poor boyfriend who had finally fallen asleep. Rex wiped the tiredness from his eyes and looked around the room.

“‘Soka? W-what’s happening?” His voice was groggy and hoarse. He looked up at her with as much concern as his exhausted and flu-ridden body could muster.

“Ahsoka has gone a little crazy.” Anakin shook his head.

Rex squinted his eyes, “a little? ‘Soka get down here and cuddle with me!” Anakin laughed. Ahsoka didn’t find it amusing. Nor did she want to cuddle with Rex as he was a human furnace and it’s not like she could lie still if she wanted to. “The floor and the ceiling just switched. Everyone be very careful. Separatists bull shit. How did they accomplish this? Very good, separatist. Very good.” She finally caved and turned off the lightsaber, sitting back down on the bed with a huff. 

Anakin shook his head and left the room, knowing very well there is nothing he could do that would calm Ahsoka down.

So he did the next best thing.

He locked Rex and Ahsoka in their room and made R2 stand guard.

This worked pretty well. That is, until Ahsoka used the force to disable R2 and some how picked the lock. She snuck into the kitchen with the gracefulness of a drunken sailor, bumping into chairs and knocking things over with every step.

Anakin and Padmé emerged from their bedroom, both sporting their signature disappointed parent grimaces. 

Padmé was the first to speak. “Ahsoka, what do you think you are doing.”

“Leaving. I am perfectly healthy and I have lots of work to do”

Anakin scoffed. “What work?”

“I gotta make Plo a Father’s Day card!”

“Try again. Father’s Day is three months away.”

Ahsoka’s face twisted with concentration. She was attempting to remember how time works because she swore Father’s Day was next week. Breaking out of her daze, she glanced at Anakin and Padmé before making a run for the door.

Sadly, her attempts were foiled by the fact that the door was meant to be pulled and she was trying to push it. Anakin made his way over to her and she sprinted from the kitchen door over to the living room.

“Snips, if you wake my kids you are dead. I don’t care if your sick or if it’s illegal. You’re gonna pay if you make me deal with two sick toddlers who are running on 3 hours of sleep.” 

Ahsoka smirked not taking the threat seriously. “Come and catch me, Skyguy!”

Anakin ran after her yet she didn’t even move. “Snips, I have to say that was a rather pathetic chase. Have I taught you nothing?”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin like she was having an existential crisis before screwing her eyes shut and shaking her head. “I swear I thought I was running from you.” She then realized that Anakin had cornered her. It didn’t matter though, as she was hyper as ever and the logistic part of her brain was taking a vacation. She used the force to shove Anakin down and ran into what she thought was her room. 

Turns out it was Obi-Wan’s room. The Jedi Master was not impressed by Ahsoka bouncing on her heels like a child in a candy store. He also was fiercely protective of his sleeping boyfriend. So, he simply shook his head and used the force to shove Ahsoka out of the room and to close the door. 

Anakin used the few seconds it took Ahsoka to process what had just happened to grab her and toss her over his shoulder like a rag doll. She put up quite the protest. She kicked and punched Anakin and repeatedly tried to bite him. None of that fazed Anakin as he was the father of the two most stubborn toddlers in the Galaxy. 

He brought her into her room and dumped her onto the bed. He used one arm to pin her down while the other took her lightsabers from the nightstand. “Now, you are going to stay in this room and you are going to sleep. And you are not going to terrorize Rex and you will let him sleep as well. Otherwise, I have some toddlers who would just _love_ to find out how glitter and markers look on orange skin. Got it?”

Ahsoka looked Anakin up and down, clearly not impressed. “You, uh, pinned me down rather quickly there, Skyguy. You’ve had a lot of practice pinning people to beds?” She smirked as all the color drained from Anakin’s face. Padmé, who was standing near the door, turned as red as Shaak Ti. Anakin gritted his teeth, holding back his own remarks that would likely earn him a smack on the head courtesy of his wife. 

“That’s it. You’ve officially pissed me off. Rex I order you to cuddle Ahsoka so she can’t move.” Rex’s face life up with joy and he shot up with new found energy. He laid his body on top of Ahsoka’s and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. He buried his face in her neck and fell asleep in seconds. Anakin’s plan had worked. Rex weighs twice as much as Ahsoka and there was no chance of him letting go of her. And Ahsoka was too exhausted to fight him off or to use the force. 

With that, Anakin and Padmé returned to bed after turning on R2 and locking the door for safe measure.

-

Little Leia woke up in the middle of the night after sensing a disturbance in the force. She slipped out of her bed, careful to not wake her brother who was fast asleep on the other side of the room. She snuck across the house and made her way to her Uncles’ room. The disturbance Leia sensed was Cody having a nightmare.

Cody was laying face up with Obi-Wan’s arm reaching across his chest. Leia crawled up into their bed and curled up on top of Cody’s chest. She took Obi-Wan’s arm and draped it over her own back. They slept soundly the rest of the night and Cody had no more nightmares. 

That was great, except it scared the bejesus out of her parents. Anakin woke up and in his half-asleep state he stumbled into his children’s room. He did a head count. ‘One, two. Wait know two is a stuffed wookie the size of a child. One. Where’s two?’

“Leia?!?!?” 

He threw her blankets around the room, hitting Luke with them which woke him in the process. “Daddy? Daddy what’s wrong?”

“Luke, give me an honest answer. Where is your sister.”

Luke rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room. “I ‘on’t k’ow.” He tucked himself back under the blankets to go back to sleep.

“How do you not know!” Anakin shook his head and sped out of the room. He stormed into his bedroom with cloud of frustration engulfing him. “Padmé, we have a situation. We’ve lost Leia.”

Padmé jumped out of bed and gripped her husband’s arms tightly. “How. The. Kriff. Did you lose our daughter?” It was difficult to understand her a she spoke through her gritted teeth. 

“I went to the kids’ room and only Luke was in there! He didn’t know where she went and I couldn’t find her!”

“Can’t you sense her through the force or something!?!?”

“Oh yeahhhhhh.” Padmé slapped him on the back of the head then dragged him out of the room. She searched the twin’s room again then rummaged through the rest of the house. They still couldn’t find Leia and their panic began spiraling into terror.

“Kriff Leia where are you! Padmé, I can feel her though the force but I just can’t find her!”

Just then, Obi-Wan emerged from his bedroom carrying a sleepy Leia in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head tucked under his chin. “Ah hello Anakin, Padmé, this little one snuck into my room last night. Didn’t you, little Leia?” He lightly bounced the child on his hip and planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

Anakin buried his face in his hands. He was more than relieved to have found his wayward daughter but was also a tad embarrassed that she had been only a room away from him. “M’love, don’t scare us like that we thought you had ran away.” Anakin crossed the room and took Leia from his former master. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Then he went back to stand next to his wife who hugged them both, refusing to let go. 

“Sorry, mama. I don’t mean to scare ya!” Leia’s gaped-tooth smile drove all the negative thoughts out of her mother’s mind.

“I know, my little love. I know.” Padmé kissed Leia on the head and snuggled into Anakin’s side. Obi-Wan smiled at the happy family and crept back into his own room. There he joined his sleeping boyfriend once again and slept til the late afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka still isn’t feeling better and that has upset everyone, especially Rex. How will they take care of her? Well chaos and fluff and adorableness ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since and update! Schools been a lot and I just haven’t found motivation lately. But this was a finished yet not uploaded chapter I found in my notes and hopefully they’ll be a final chapter soon! Thank you for reading and your patience!

Since Luke and Leia were feeling much better, and Kix said it was okay, they spent the day back at the crèche for Jedi lessons, which was great because it gave their parents some much needed sleep. 

If only it could’ve lasted. 

Ahsoka, ever the problem child, still belived she wasn’t sick. Problem was, unlike the clones, she wasn’t getting any better. When Padmé went to check on the two she found Ahsoka sleeping on a disabled R2 while holding a paper clip she had used to try and pick the lock. The senator sighed and carried the togruta back to bed. ‘Force, she had lost a lot of weight,’ thought Padmé. Three days of fever, delirium, and putting up a fight when asked to eat or drink, would do that to her.

She tucked Ahsoka under the covers and felt the sleeping Jedi’s forehead. “You’re still burning up. What are we ever going to do with you, little ‘Soka.” 

Just then, Rex rolled over and saw Padmé. He freaked out, thinking she was attacking Ahsoka. “Get away from her!” He lunged, well he tried to, at Padmé but didn’t make it very far. He landed right on Ahsoka, effectively crushing her sleeping form. “I don’t know who you are, lady but you’re gonna pay for whatever you did to her!” He made his way off the bed and tired to stand and most likely attack her but he collapsed before he could do anything. He was still weak and definitely still sick. 

Anakin came running to the rescue once again wearing his favorite pink fuzzy socks. They had little loth cat faces on the toes with whiskers. The twins gave them to him for Father’s Day and now he rarely takes them off. When he came sliding into the room, he ran into R2 and the momentum sent him flying over the astromech’s head and crashing into the ground. The noise finally woke Ahsoka.

Padmé looked around the room. She saw her husband, who was a bit of a mess right now, laying in the floor and muttering huttese curses at the deactivated droid. She saw Rex who was trying to pull himself into a standing position by using the bed for support. And she saw Ahsoka who stared blankly at the wall before she grabbed Rex’s arm and pulled him towards her. Rex fell onto Ahsoka who muttered something about wanting cuddles. It was at this moment that Padmé questioned how the kriff she ended up here, with this chaotic mess of a family and these three children trapped in adult’s bodies. She wouldn’t trade it for the world but damn, this is not what she expected her life to look like. 

In the time it took Padmé to re-evaluate her life choices, Anakin managed to get up off the ground and was finally able to help. He joined Padmé at her side ready for instruction when he noticed the two sick patients were both dead asleep and cuddled up together. “Sith yes that was easy! Maybe we can get some sleep now! Or can I have some of my candy? Leia isn’t here so I don’t have to share!” Ani smile ear-to-ear and dragged his wife out the door with him. “C’mon m’love. We’re kid free! Let’s get crazy and raid that candy stash you refuse to show me!” 

-

Anakin and Padmé had fallen asleep in bed with bellies full of candy and some dumb, over the top comedy show playing on the HoloNet. It was probably the best sleep they had gotten in a week. Yet good things never last and Threepio barged in to tell them it was time to pick up Luke and Leia. 

“Didn’t I program you to knock, Threepio?”

“You did, Master Ani. But last time I knocked while you were sleeping you almost cut my head off. It was a rather dreadful experience and I didn’t wish for it to happen again.”

Anakin sighed and buried his face in Padmé’s hair. “Can’t we just have someone else pick ‘em up? I’m sure Bail or Plo or one of the men would love to keep ‘em for the night!”

Padmé slapped him in the face with a pillow. “Those are our children, Ani! We can’t just dump them off on some other family.”

“You know they would love it! And we need the sleep.”

She glared at him as she got ready to go out in public. She had to change, fix her hair, and touch up her make up. Anakin just had to put on a different shirt. Force she was jealous of Jedi beauty standards. 

When they finally made their way back to the temple they were greeted by Master Plo, who was in change of today’s lesson, and their two children who came barreling towards them. You never would have guessed that they were sick as a bantha three days ago. Both children hugged their mother’s legs before jumping into Anakin’s arms.

“Daddy! Daddy! Mast’ah Plo said Lukie and I can move up to a clan soon!”

“Is that right, my little love? And what clan would you want to be in?” Anakin bounced just daughter in his hip and kissed her on the top of the head.

“I wanna be in Clawmouse just like Auntie ‘Soka!”

Plo, who was busy talking with Padmé about the twins and how they never seem to run out of energy, ruffled Leia’s hair before speaking. “Yes, little one. You remind me much of your Auntie when she was your age.”

“Really!?”

“Of course. You two young ladies are some of the sweetest, most talented, and determined younglings I’ve ever met. And that goes for you too, little Luke.”

Luke smiled wide with his signature gap-tooth grin. His blond curls were falling in his face and the sun was shining through his hair. He tried to push back the curls but they kept falling in front of his eyes. “Mast’ah Plo, who do I remind,” he stumbled a little on the longer word, “ya of?”

“Little Luke, you remind me of your Uncle Obi-Wan. That’s why you shall be assigned to Heliost Clan. Leia you were right, you will be in Clawmouse clan just like your Auntie ‘Soka.”

Both twins lit up with glee. They were practically singing and, if they weren’t being held, you can bet your Banthas they would be jumping up and down.

“Daddy, daddy!” Luke tugged on his father’s collar to get his attention. “What clan were you in?”

“Sorry buddy but I never joined a clan. I was 9 when I came to the temple so I went straight to being a padawan! Pretty cool, right?” Luke looked at his father, confused.

“But Daddy, that’s not allowed!”

Plo laughed and gave the child a reassuring pat on the back. “You’re right, little Skywalker, it’s not. But your father seems to have a habit of breaking rules.”

Now both twins were confused. They looked at each other for a moment before they decided it didn’t matter and went back to babbling on about their day. The family waved goodbye to the Jedi Master and blissfully strolled back home.

When they made it back to their apartment, the twins had fallen asleep in their parents arms. Obi-Wan was in the kitchen making dinner, tiingilar stew. It was a Mandalorian specialty he picked up while on the run with Satine and Qui-Gon. Not that any of that mattered to Anakin. It was food and it tasted good, he had nothing to complain about

After placing the children in bed Ani and Padmé joined Obi in the kitchen. “Well master, did ya hold down the fort while we were gone?” He jumped up onto the counter and sat on it, tossing a peace of pika fruit into his mouth.

“First of all, get of the counter Anakin. I’m cooking and you are not a child. And second, don’t spoil your dinner!”

“Okay, dad. Didn’t answer my question!”  
Anakin begrudgingly jumped down off the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“Well Cody and Rex are both doing much better. Their temps were down and they could walk from room to room. They seem to be back to their brotherly antics as Cody tried to choke Rex out for eating his ice cream.”

“Well, I can’t blame him on that one. How ‘bout Snips?”

Obi-Wan sighed and stopped what he was doing. “She... she’s not doing well.” 

Anakin jumped up from Padmé’s arms, face wide with worry. “Wait what? What’s wrong? Why haven’t you called Kix!” Anakin booked it to Ahsoka and Rex’s room only for Obi-Wan to pull him back with the force.

“Don’t try it! She just fell asleep and if you wake her I will kill you myself.” Anakin looked at his master, horrified at what he said. Yes, he was being dramatic. No, Anakin’s reaction to the threat did not surprise Obi-Wan at all. “Ahsoka hasn’t been recovering as fast as the other and she can’t talk. I’ve been giving her throat remedies all day but it doesn’t seem to be working. Her fever is down but it hasn’t broken.”

“Well you’re not a kriffin’ healer! Call Kix! Don’t you want her to get better!” Anakin’s hand was hovering over the door knob, ready to burst into the room to save his former padawan. How he would save her, no one knows. Annoy the virus away? Couldn’t put it past him to try.

Obi-Wan spoke in a low and steady voice. It was the same one he used to calm down Anakin’s signature teenage fits of rage. He also used the force to reach out to his former apprentice. A simple nudge of Obi-Wan’s force presence to Anakin’s was enough to release the tension in his shoulders and stop the tears pricking at his eyes. “Anakin, before you do something rash let me finish explaining. I called Kix and he told me to let her sleep for now and he’d be over in the morning if she still wasn’t better. Okay? I did what was necessary, she’ll be okay. Now come eat your dinner before it gets cold.” 

He let out a huff but did what he was told. He mumbled something, possibly an apology or thanks for the meal. Padmé stood behind him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, planting a kiss on top of his hair. “My love, I promise you none of us would ever let anything happen to that girl. She is our family too. I know you feel like you always have to protect her but you can spare the burden onto us too. We’re always on your side.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Words couldn’t express his love and gratitude for his wife. 

-  
Ahsoka had slept through the night. She barely moved and Rex had to check a few times to make sure she was actually breathing. Kix got there bright and early to see how everyone was feeling.

“Well, Cody and Rex are fine. Might be a bit sore for the next couple of days but nothing they can’t handle. Ahsoka on the other hand...”

“What! What’s wrong with her? Do we need to take her to the hospital?” Anakin was pacing nervously and practically yelling at the poor medic.

“What? No she doesn’t need to go to the hospital! I was trying to say she has tonsillitis. Not much I can do because antibiotics won’t work. She just needs rest, plenty of water, s’m of Kenobi’s healing tea, and she can’t talk for a few days. Shouldn’t be too hard for her though.”

“Yeah good think it isn’t Ani who has to shut up for a few days we all know he can’t keep quite to save his own life!” Rex chimed in from besides Anakin, elbowing him lightly in the side.

“First of all, I feel attacked. Second, did you just call me Ani?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Rex cocked just eyebrow at the Jedi.

“No, just not what you’d normally call me don’t get all defensive!”

Rex rolled his eyes so hard they could’ve rolled right out of his skull.

Kix, who was a bit uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of Rex and Anakin’s ‘marital problems’, clapped his hands together and said he better leave. He gave the kids, along with Cody, Ani, and Rex (per their insistance) lollipops before he left to take care of other patients.

Rex went back into his room to check on his girlfriend. “Hey, Cyar’ika, how you feelin’?”

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly shushed her. “Sorry, ‘Soka Kix said no talking. How ‘bout you give me a thumbs up if you’re feeling a bit better, thumb to the side if you’re the same, and down if it’s worse. Can you do that for me, love?” She nodded which made the clone smile. But his smile fell when she gave him a thumbs down and she winced with pain. “Love what hurts? Point to it.” 

She pointed to her throat, her lekku, and the bridge of her nose. Rex sat down on the bed next to her and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. “You’re burning, ‘Soka! Stay here I’m gonna get some stuff.” She let out a strangled whine and pulled on his hand, begging him to stay. “I’ll be right back I promise. Just gotta get some stuff to help ya feel better, Cyar’ika.”

-

Rex returned with a tray full of remedies. It contained Obi-Wan’s healing tea that he made anytime Anakin or a member of the 212th, and sometimes the 501st, were sick, a medicine cup with a throat coat liquid syrup, a fever reducer pill, fruits and veggies cut into small pieces, and a cold damp washcloth. He set down the trey and pressed the wash cloth to the Togruta’s head. He brought the medicine cup up to her lips and she drank it without complaint. 

Huh, Anakin was right, Rex is the only one who can make Ahsoka take medicine. That means Cody owes Anakin 10 credits. Well, Rex and Kix, but Kix’s strategy tends to be “drink this or I will inject it with a needle and keep you in the medbay for a week.” And if there is one thing Ahsoka hates more then needles, it’s staying in one place.

After he got her to take the fever pill and drink some tea, he tried to coax some food into her. “Ahsoka, you need to eat. I know it hurts but food is one of those things that like, keep you alive! These should help too. Padmé picked them out special just for you. S’m thing about being “water soluble” so they won’t make you feel congested or irritate your throat. Really good stuff here. C’mon take a bite.” He pressed its against her lips but she didn’t budge. “Ahsoka you have to eat! Please! I don’t wanna force you but you have to eat it or you won’t get better!” Tears were streaming down his face. Seeing her like this was bad enough, especially because there was only so much he could do to help her. But it reminder him of the last time she was really sick and wouldn’t eat. It was the middle of a battle so they couldn’t stop for medical care and he was so terrified that he would lose her. She had lost so much weight that you could see her ribs and her face looked like it sunk into herself. Honestly, Ahsoka had looked half dead. And he was terrified she would never get better. And that was before they were a couple. Now, that very reminder was enough to make him break down. 

As he wiped the tears from his eyes he felt his hand move. 

She ate the fruit.

Rex smiled and had to stop himself from kissing her. He was so relieved. He brought some more fruit up to her lips and she ate it again. The clone sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. Rex was still crying but it was mostly happy tears. A healthy Ahsoka would have been able to sense the joy surrounding him through the force but her fever and her killer tonsillitis-flu induced lekku ache clouded her senses. So she reached out and fed herself tiny pieces of food one at a time. It made him so happy that she was willing to fight through the pain. She even took a few sips of tea. 

Rex was beaming. He kissed her on the forehead before he went back to feeding her. “Thank you, my love.” It was a simple thing to thank her for. All she was doing was eating. But it ment the world to Rex.  
After she finished the tray of food she tucked herself into Rex’s side and rested her head on his shoulders. She drifted off to sleep as he rubbed circles on her back. Rex fell asleep shortly after.

-

The happy couple slept in each other’s arms until morning. Rex woke first, the glistening morning sun shining in and stirring him from his sleep. He moved to rub the tiredness out of his eyes when he realized his arm was pinned down. Eventually, he looked down to find his slumbering girlfriend cuddled up against his shoulder.

‘I guess I’ve found the culprit responsible for my arm going numb,’ thought Rex. 

He leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead, taking a moment to admire the sun illuminating her peaceful face. From the looks of her sun-kissed face you couldn’t even tell she was sick as a bantha. She looked so peaceful and content. And, Rex wasn’t ashamed to admit, she look hot as hell with the sun shining on her crimson skin.

The togruta blinked slowly as she stirred. She was greeted with Rex’s lop-sided grin and sparkling brown eyes. Ahsoka leaned forward to kiss him only for him to lightly press a finger against her lips. “Sorry ‘Soka, no kissing while you’re still sick. Kix’s orders.” 

She frowned. In retaliation, she opened her mouth to speak only to be hit with a wave a searing pain. Rex’s face fluttered with worry and he asked her what’s wrong. After he realized she can’t tell him, duh, he asked if she wanted medicine or tea. One nod for medicine, two for tea. She nodded three times.

Now, Rex was still very much half asleep. He was doing mental gymnastics trying to decide what three nods ment. He narrowed it down to 1) she didn’t want either 2) she wanted both or 3) he’s terrible at counting. 2 and 3 seemed equally likely so he just went and got both. Ahsoka was definitely not happy that she had to leave Rex’s arms, even briefly, but she didn’t have the energy to fight him on it.

When he returned he had a small tray containing pancakes (courtesy of Obi-Wan), tea for two, and medicine, he sat the tray down on the bed and grabbed the medicine cup. He pressed it gently to Ahsoka’s lips, knowing she wouldn’t take it if he just handed it to her. “C’mon Ahsoka, you gotta drink it! Or else you’ll never get better and I won’t be able to kiss you!” 

His begging worked and she downed the bitter contents of the cup. Though his pleas didn’t stop her from gagging and making a sour face after tasting the atrocities that is liquid, extra-strength cold and flu medicine.

Rex smiled contently and kissed her on the forehead, once again. “Thank you, Cyar’ika. Now, I know you want pancakes! Oh and Obes Kenobes made you his special magic healing tea!” Ahsoka laughed, well, she tried to, at the ridiculous nickname and the exaggeration of the tea’s 'powers.' It might not actually be magic healing tea but anyone in the 212th, 501st, or part of Kenobi’s family/close friends, would tell you otherwise. That stuff works wonders and it tastes good too. But, Obi-Wan will never share the recipe. He even refused when Master Yoda asked for it which, if you ask Rex, takes balls.

The former captain cut up pieces of pancakes and fed them to her. It was a bit excessive but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was just exhausted. It made him feel like he was helping which kept him from freaking out over her safety. He had a bit of a problem with that. He couldn’t care less about his own safety, having spent his entire life being trained to die so others can live. But, ever sense the night before they got together, he’s never been able to stop worrying about her well being. Half the time the only reason he can sleep is because she’s wrapped in his arms where he can protect her. Now, Rex knew it was irrational, she can more than protect herself. But, he’d be damned if that ever stopped him from worrying.


End file.
